The Return of Jinx
by RavenFan27
Summary: Jinx comes back for revenge and casts a spell on all the Titans which make them fall under a spell and they all turn up in a crazy dream world ran by Jinx and her siblings, can they find a way out and a way to wake themselves up?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but a girl can wish, can't she, I mean anyone on FF writing about Teen Titans would say the same! Lol!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All right Titans, good night, see you bright and early," said Robin, as he got up from the couch.

            "Yes, I wish all of you nights of goodness," said Starfire as she called B.B. and Cyborg's attention away from the racing game they were playing on Game station.

            "Yea, uh, huh…take whatever you want," replied Cyborg, clearly not paying attention.

            Going hopefully unnoticed, Raven snuck out of the room, headed for bed.

            "Oh… nights of goodness to you Raven, and many dreams of sweetness as well, friend," said Starfire, as Raven picked up the pace to her room, but Starfire caught up and gave her a big hug.

            "You're hugging me," said Raven, as she pulled away and slammed the door behind her.

            Slowly, one by one, the Titans returned to their rooms for the night, except Beast Boy and Cyborg, who passed out on the couch, controllers in hand until they woke up and went their separates ways for the night. Finally, the tower was quiet, too quiet, the kind of quiet that only meant something bad was going to happen, and this was no exception.

            Suddenly, an outline of a figure and five smaller figures appeared on the Tower's roof. They moved very quietly making sure to be silent; they snuck in through the back door and seemed like they had an attack pattern ready. Each of the smaller fairy-looking creatures had bottles around their necks filled with some mysterious powder. All of a sudden, the bigger figure stepped into the light and it was Jinx, and her five siblings Pixie, Sorcerer, Magic, Mayhem, and Mischief. Slowly, Jinx put a hex on the lock easily opening it. As soon as that was done, the fairies went about their work. Each one had different colored power, they were, red, orange, purple, blue, and green.

            Meanwhile in the Tower, Starfire was fast asleep in her round bed, Robin fell asleep in the evidence room, Beast Boy was in his top bunk with a handheld game in hand, Cyborg was asleep on his work out bench, and Raven tossed and turned, waking up occasionally, in her room. All of a sudden, Raven shot out of bed when she thought she heard a door open, quickly she stepped outside her door to find it eerily quiet, so she went back to her bed and resumed tossing. Just as she closed her door, Starfire jumped up and checked outside her door but concluded that is was probably B.B. on a late night bathroom run and she to went back to bed. The others were deep sleepers so they did not hear a thing.

Slowly the fairies descended the staircase and each went their separate ways down the hallway. First, Pixie, carrying the purple powder, glided in to Raven's room and ever so carefully dusted it over Raven. Feeling something being dropped on her she shot out of bed and accidentally inhaled. Seconds later she lay passed out on the bed.

"Mission Raven accomplished," Pixie whispered to herself as she headed for the roof.

Next, it was Sorcerer's turn, and she had the orange powder, which only meant one thing…Starfire. Sorcerer gently turned the doorknob and floated over Starfire's bed, where she covered her with the orange dust, Starfire did not even wake up, but you could tell by the way she seemed to move into a deeper sleep like state that it worked.

"Faze two complete," Sorcerer chuckled to herself as she too headed for the roof.

  Soon after that, Magic, carrying the red powder, easily went into Robin's room and sprinkled the powder without a hitch, for a leader Robin was a very deep and un-alert sleeper. 

"Well that was easy, almost too easy, but the deed is done, there no way he can fight back now! MUH-HAHA!" cackled Magic as she followed the other's pattern to the roof.

The last two to go were the dynamic duo, B.B. and Cy, and the fairies were sick of going one at a time so they were next. And of course, the two to deliver the powder were the infamous Mayhem, and Mischief, the twin brother fairies, who fought on everything, similar to B.B. and Cy, so it was only right.

"Let me do Beast Boy's," said Mayhem.

"No, I'm doing Beast Boy's, you do Cyborg," said Mischief, very annoyed.

"Fine Cyborg's better anyway," retorted Mayhem.

"No, he's not, but if you want I'll do Cyborg's powder," said Mischief.

"Oh, so now you want Cyborg, well that's too bad," said Mayhem.

"Just do it already," shouted Jinx, watching through the window. Finally, Jinx just came in put the two behind her back switched them around and gave them back. So they just dumped the powder on the remaining two and got the hell out of there, because they had already caused too much of a racket, as it was. Leaving the Teen Titans under their spell, they rendezvoused on the roof and disappeared into thin air, for now. One by one, the Titans opened their eyes to find themselves in an unfamiliar place.

"Where are we?" they all asked in perfect unison.


End file.
